The Secret Life of Python Nu Kappa
by 94stars
Summary: Written by the seventh PNK member that no one at Monsters University knew about. The PNKs "adopt" a lonely outcast, and show her their world of secret sorority life, resulting in horrific consequences for her. Inspired by Mean Girls. [OC-centric with canon characters making appearances].


Welcome to MU

* * *

><p>College is for students to waste four years of their life listening to professors croon, hang around frat kids with no self-control, and stay up until two in the morning, studying topics that will never apply to their life.<p>

I have been enrolled against my will.

The only reason why I am here is because Mom and Dad wanted something better for me. They said that I needed some improvements in my life. They sat me down in the living room, and gave me this speech on how a monster's future was very important. They told me that I was throwing my life away by slacking off in high school, and that I was never going to go far in life with this kind of grade point average.

I don't know. I had it pretty well made. I had received a full scholarship to Monsters University on a silver platter, and all I had to do to get it was fill out a piece of paper, give it to the superintendent of Horror High, and wait two months for the mail to arrive.

The parental units clasped their hands together and asked me to please, please consider it.

I sat there and felt bad. How could I say no?

So here we are, in front of this stupid, frat-infested institution, which, somehow makes you look more impressive to future employers when they read on your resumé that you've attended the same place where a couple of kids blew up the cafeteria in cheese fizz last year.

Mom and Dad drive away from the front gates. Mom looks back through the rearview window and gives me one, last teary-eyed wave.

I drop my luggage on the curb, and something rattles inside. I didn't pack that much stuff. My suitcase has wheels, which makes things a bit easier.

I look out to the street. Mom and Dad are driving off. The car turns, and they slip out of sight behind a corner. Leaves twirl after their car.

I stare after them. No more Mom, no more Dad. This is like when your parents desert you at the mall, and you're scared stiff that they're never coming back. But after you walk around, you eventually find them at the checkout center with a security guard... and everything is okay again.

Except this time, they really aren't coming back. Not for fourteen weeks. I'm officially stranded. I rather be a lost little kid at the mall, than become a grown-up here any day.

I look down at my luggage. My suitcase is big and black. I pull up the bar on my bag, and it squeaks as I pull it along. Monsters slither past each other as we roam the campus.

The campus is beautiful. Big, bright and colorful. There are oak trees bursting in fall shades, and the brickwork on the buildings matches the rustic, September atmosphere. There is rampant yelling and laughter.

I see a monster on the sidewalk stop in her tracks. She smiles, and then waves to a friend. Her friend then spots her and her whole face lights up. She flails back. They run towards each other and meet in a hug. I blink and look somewhere else.

Everyone—but me—is happy to be here. I have no friends to walk into college with. Tiffany was the only monster that would speak to me a few times while in high school, but she went to Fear Tech. Last I heard, she was having a blast blowing off exams and partying all night with her new sorority sisters, Beta Omega Omicron. BΩO.

As I walk, it dawns on me that I don't know where I'm going. I stop in the middle of the sidewalk, and then pull out a map of the school from my sweatshirt pocket. Monsters walk by me as I squint into the piece of paper.

The Registration Hall is a blue block on the other side of the campus. I still haven't gotten registered yet, even though classes don't start until tomorrow. Today is the day where everyone gets situated and figures out where everything is. The school faculty figured that adding classes to our gigantic list of things to do today would end up in screaming and running around in circles.

When they said that they were the best school for scaring, they weren't kidding.

* * *

><p>I couldn't find the Registration Hall, so I had to stop and ask for directions. You'd figure a campus this size would have one of those directories somewhere with the big red dot that screams, "YOU ARE HERE!" Turns out they don't.<p>

I run into a smiley, bright-faced kid with a clipboard. He is of no help. I ask him if he knows where the Registration Hall was, but all he says is that it is "that way."

That really narrows it down.

As I explore the campus, I see a group of monsters smiling together on a bridge. I stop and look. They giggle and laugh. Some of them are yellow, some of them are pink, and some of them look smart enough to remember which homework assignments were given.

I inspect them. I really should try making some friends. Someone. Anyone. Just so that I don't have to go into college alone.

A monster says something funny, and they all burst out in laughter. This looks like a good time to cut in. Just breathe, breathe. I take one more step and walk up to them.

"Excuse me," I say.

A couple of heads turn at me, and they stop talking. They wait to see what I want.

I have forgotten what I wanted to say. My cheeks grow warmer by the second.

"Ehrr…" I drone out. "Do any of you know where the Registration Hall is?"

They exchange glances with each other, wondering if their friends have the answer. They shake their heads. Oh, well. I tried.

I smile and linger for a moment, wondering if I should tell one monster, "cool shoes," or "nice hair." But I know better. They don't care.

I force a nod.

"Alright. Thanks."

I drop my smile and slink away, and they continue to talk behind me.

Why is it so hard to make friends? I don't think anything's wrong with me. I like shopping, shoes, and movies. I'm relatively normal. I have all of my marbles, don't I?

The moment I depart from the bridge, a girl monster walks past me, but then stops and does a double take at me when she sees me with my map and confused look on my face.

"Are you lost?" she says.

I stop, and lower my map at her voice. The girl tilts her head and waits on an answer. I must've looked like a tourist.

My mouth shifts.

"Kind of," I say.

She smirks as the campus around us continues to laugh. She then takes a few steps closer to me. Her hair is purple.

"What are you looking for?" she says.

I glance around the courtyard.

"The Registration Hall."

The girl then points across school property.

"It's the building on the right side of the upper quad… on other side of the bridge."

I turn and see the quad. There is a small building next to a dome-shaped piece of architecture. I didn't even need the map.

I look back at her and smile.

"Thanks."

The girl smirks and nods, and then goes away.

* * *

><p>The Registration Hall buzzes with morning people. I walk through the arches, and every sound is echoing. Students walk around with rolling luggage like mine, and with paper packets. Staff members sport perfect smiles as they sit behind portable desks near the doors.<p>

There is a girl sitting behind one desk near the entrance. I walk up to her and tell her that I need to get registered. She glitter-smiles at me, and says that all freshmen students need to have their picture taken, and she points to a line that reaches all the way back to the restrooms. I turn. It is full of kids my age.

Glitter girl also gives me an orientation packet. She tells me that I can drop off my bags here and get my picture taken with the photographer.

I look down at my black suitcase. I'm a little uncomfortable about leaving my belongings with her. I once lost my luggage at the airport while going to Bermuda with Mom and Dad, and had to wait seven hours to get it back. But I obey.

As I walk away, I stand in line to get my picture taken. The camera spits and whines every now and again. Monsters behind me giggle and murmur about how they hope they don't blink when the camera goes off, or that their smile is big enough.

I never liked picture day. I have too many memories at Frighten Elementary School of crying, snaggle-toothed little monsters that wore dresses that were forbidden to get dirty, and bowties that were too tight.

Every school photo we own, I never look particularly happy… I just look like a dressed up little monster girl in a crisp sundress with her hair in a tight braid.

The line inches forward, and it is my turn. I sit down on the stool, and pose in front of the water washed backdrop.

The guy behind the camera pokes his head out and beams.

"SMILE!" he says.

I bare my teeth.


End file.
